


Tell Me I'm Pretty!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky As Seinmit's Dog, Gen, Which I'm Totally Not Judging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Totally not judging you wanting to have Bucky as your dog. Totally not. (It's a very cute dog though.)
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Tell Me I'm Pretty!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> Reference photo [here.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/646861052239282209/664997754992590859/UNADJUSTEDNONRAW_thumb_1d1e.jpg) (Seinmit, let me know if you want me to take that link down.)


End file.
